lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Dead is Dead
é o décimo segundo episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 98º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 08 de Abril de 2009. Para reparar os erros do passado, Ben deve tentar convocar o monstro de fumaça para ser julgado. Sinopse Flashbacks 1977 fala com Benjamin Linus pela primeira vez.]] Charles Widmore chega em um acampamento dos Outros montado em um cavalo. Ele se encontra com Richard Alpert, e o critica por ter deixado o garoto viver e ter o levado para o Templo. Alpert diz que Jacob não queria que "ele" morresse, e que a Ilha escolhe o que quiser. Então, Widmore concorda e entra em uma tenda onde um jovem Ben está, ainda recuperando-se do tiro de Sayid. Enquanto conversam, fica claro que Ben não se lembra de como ele foi machucado. Widmore conta a Ben que ele irá mandá-lo para a Vila da Iniciativa DHARMA logo, mas garante a Ben que ele ainda será um dos Outros. Perto de 1989 ao acampamento dos Outros.]] Ben e um pequeno Ethan Rom vigiam uma tenda em um acampamento. Ethan tenta convencer que Ben deixe-o fazer aquilo, mas Ben diz a Ethan ficar quieto e caminha até a tenda sozinho. Dentro dela, Ben vê Danielle Rousseau dormindo. Ele levanta sua arma e a aponta para ela, mas um bebê (Alexandra) acorda e começa a chorar, e Ben bate na caixa de música de Rousseau. Rousseau pergunta a Ben o que ele está fazendo ali e assume que ele é um transmissor da doença. Ben pega Alex em seus braços, atira na areia para afastar a francesa, dizendo para que não se mexa. Ele fala que a criança estará salva com eles e que ela deveria se considerar sortuda de ser deixada viva. Ele então diz que se ela algum dia ouvir sussurros deveria correr imediatamente. Ben deixa a tenda e a praia com Alexsandra e Ethan. Ao retorno de Ben ao acampamento, Charles Widmore o confronta, perguntando a razão de Ben estar segurando um bebê. Ben fica bravo porque Widmore não havia lhe contado que existia um bebê ao dizer-lhe sobre a missão. Widmore manda Ben matá-lo, alegando que será a vontade de Jacob. Ben se recusa, e sugere que se aquilo fosse uma ordem da Ilha, era Widmore que deveria fazer isso. Então Widmore vira de costas e deixa Ben segurando o bebê em seu colo. Depois de 1992 sendo exilado da ilha.]] Ben está empurrando Alex em um balanço quando é abordado pelo Richard. Richard informa Ben que o submarino está de partida, mas que Ben não deve ir. Ben expressa que precisa ir, de qualquer jeito, e vai para o cais, onde vê Widmore preso e sendo levado para dentro do submarino. diz que ele terá que escolher um dia entre a filha dele e a Ilha. Ele é então colocado no submarino e exilado. 2007 aponta uma arma para Penny.]] Depois de deixar Jack e os outros em Los Angeles, Ben está andando pela marina e liga para Charles Widmore, informando que irá matar Penny, que também está na marina. Enquanto ele se aproxima para fazê-lo, é encontrado por Desmond, que chega de algum lugar, e está descarregando mercadorias de um carro. Quando ele pergunta a Ben o que ele faz lá, Ben atira nele, entretanto não fatalmente, fazendo com que Desmond caia no chão. Ben então continua em seu caminha ao barco, onde detém Penny em mira. Embora Penny sustente que ela não tem nenhuma relação com seu pai, Ben se prepara para atirar-lhe até que ele vê o filho de Penny e Desmond, Charlie. Ben então abaixa sua arma, mas é derrubado e espancado muitas vezes por Desmond, que lhe empurra das docas para dentro d'água. Na Ilha Ben acorda e encontra Locke debruçado sobre ele. Ben demonstra-se surpreso ao ver Locke vivo, mas fala a Locke que esperava sua ressurreição. Ben então vai até a praia, onde vários sobreviventes, incluindo Bram e Ilana, estão tentando abrir um engradado cheio do que eles chamam de suprimentos necessários. Ben fala com Caesar sobre Locke, contando que ele não acredita que Locke estava no avião. Ben finge desconhecimento quando Ceasar conta que Locke acredita que Ben o matou, dizendo que Locke é louco e perigoso. Caesar fala a Ben que ele "lhe protegerá," e exibe sua espingarda que ele pegou no escritório de Ben anteriormente. Ben então pega uma garrafa de água da Ajira Airways e toma um gole. Ben e Locke preparam-se para viajar com as canoas, pretendendo levar uma delas para a ilha principal para que Ben possa ser "julgado" pelo Monstro. De repente, Caesar e três outros sobreviventes aparecem, e confrontam os dois. Caesar declara sua posição como o líder, e proíbe os dois de usarem as canoas para irem a qualquer lugar. Locke recusa-se a ouvir, e Caesar tenta sacar sua espingarda, mas ela não está com ele. Ben revela que ela está com ele, e atira em Caesar, que está desarmado, no peito. Ele então fala para os três sobreviventes restantes irem embora. Ben e Locke então partem para a ilha principal. Depois de chegarem, os dois descansam um pouco e Locke diz que Ben está pedindo perdão apenas pela morte de Alex. Ben não confirma nem nega. Eles vão até a vila onde percebem uma luz e sombras no antigo quarto de Alex. Depois de investigar, Ben descobre que é Sun. Lapidus também está na casa e eles contam que um homem chamado Christian mandou-os esperar ali por Locke, quem eles descobrem estar parado lá fora. Sun mostra a Ben a foto dos recrutas da DHARMA de 1977 e expressa surpresa quando Ben diz que não sabia que o grupo estava com a DHARMA. Os quatro conversam por um momento, e então Locke lembra a Ben o motivo deles estarem ali. Ben então se refugia na sala secreta escondida em seu armário atrás da estante de livros, onde ele escoa uma poça de água lamacenta em uma tentativa de invocar o Monstro. Ele diz alto,quase como uma resposta ao buraco, "Eu estarei lá fora." Ele então vai para o lado de fora para esperar com Sun, e revela a ela que ele não fazia ideia de que Locke poderia ser ressuscitado; ele nunca tinha visto a Ilha fazer tal milagre. Frank vai embora para retornar para a ilha da Hidra depois de não conseguir convencer Sun a ir com ele. O monstro não chega e Locke diz a Ben que eles precisam ir ate o monstro. Ben alega que não sabe onde o monstro vive, mas Locke diz que sabe. Ben e Sun seguem Locke até o Templo. Locke revela que eles entrarão no buraco na terra enquanto Sun espera lá fora. Lá em baixo, Locke e Ben acendem tochas. Ben diz a Locke que Locke estava certo sobre a morte de Alex e que ele está procurando julgamento por isso. Logo depois, o chão se parte e Ben cai em outro nível do Templo. Locke diz que pegará alguma coisa para puxar Ben e sai, deixando Ben gritando sozinho. Ben continua andando, olhando colunas com hieróglifos nelas. Depois de observar um mural com desenhos egípcios ele ouve os barulhos do monstro e presencia a fumaça saindo de uma grande na frente dele. O monstro cerca Ben e o ex-líder dos Outros encara várias memórias de Alex e Widmore, incluindo a morte de Alex nas mãos de Keamy. Depois de mostrar essas imagens, o monstro sai, voltando depois na forma de Alex. Ben tenta se desculpas, mas Alex o agarra e empurra contra a parede, informando que sabe que Ben já está planejando a morte de Locke novamente e faz Ben prometer que ele seguirá cada palavra de Locke ou ela o destruirá. Ben promete e Alex desaparece. Ben volta para o buraco, onde Locke conseguiu uma corda. Ele puxa Ben e ele conta que o monstro o deixou viver. Enquanto isso, Frank chega na ilha da Hidra. Jed se aproxima dele e avisa que Ilana e outros sobreviventes encontraram armas. Frank vai até a praia, onde Ilana o mantém na mira duma arma. Ilana pergunta a Frank "o que está na sombra da estátua". Frank não sabe responder e Ilana o nocauteia com a arma e diz a Bram para amarrá-lo para levá-lo com eles. Curiosidades Gerais *A casa de Ben está no mesmo estado da última vez que esteve lá, quando os mercenários atacaram -- incluindo o "Risk game" (parecido com o jogo "War") que Locke, Sawyer e Hurley estavam jogando na mesa. Notas de Produção *Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer e Sayid não aparecem nesse episódio. **Hurley, Jack e Kate aparecem apenas na foto dos recrutas da DHARMA, tirada em 1977, no episódio . **Apenas quatro das personagens principais - Ben, Desmond, Locke, e Sun - aparecem com falas nesse episódio, o menor de todos os episódios até agora. De fato, os únicos personagens que aparecem nesse e no episódio anterior são Ben, Locke e Richard. **Pela 3ª vez na série, somente 2 dos 14 personagens originais aparecem, sendo Sun e Locke. Outros exemplos foram , com apenas Sayid e Jack aparecendo, e onde apenas Locke e Sawyer aparecem. *Foi a primeira aparição de Desmond nos últimos 6 episódios. Apenas Michael perdeu mais episódios consecutivos em uma temporada enquanto permanecia regular, quando não apareceu em 7 episódios na 2ª temporada. *David S. Lee não está creditado na prévia da ABC em seu papel de Charles Widmore mais novo. O ator que interpreta Ethan adolescente também não foi creditado. *Uma cena deletada do é mostrada durante a cena em que Ben está sendo julgado pelo Monstro. A cena envolve Alex discutindo com Ben sobre Karl, e resulta em Alex dizendo "I odeio suas motivações," o que é mostrado durante esse episódio. *É utilizado um take diferente no começo da cena entre Ben e Locke daquele que foi utilizado no episódio anterior, "Whatever Happened, Happened". Erros de Gravação *Tomar um tiro de uma espingarda, como aconteceu com Caesar, não lança seu corpo para trás na verdade. Esse é só um mito de Hollywood, e foi desmentido pelos Caçadores de Mitos. * Danielle tem uma curta conversa com Ben; em "Solitary" Danielle afirmou que nunca teve contato com um dos Outros, entretanto isso poderia ser explicado pelo fato de ela estar com pertubações mentais. *Quando Ben cai pelo chão do Templo, fica claro que não é o rosto de Michael Emerson e o rosto do dublê fica visível. *Quando Ben escoa a água lamacenta para invocar o Monstro de Fumaça, sua mão muda de posição entre os cortes indo de seu rosto, para sua perna. Temas Recorrentes * Ben diz a Widmore que não gosta do seu pai. * Antes de acordar, Ben parece estar a sonhar. * O jogo Risco que Sawyer e Hurley estavam a jogar ainda está na mesa. * Ben atira, e possivelmente mata, Caesar. * Ben decide não matar Rousseau após descobrir que ela tem um bébé. * Ben rapta Alex em bébé, e cria-a como se fosse sua filha. * Ver Charlie faz com que Ben decida não matar Penny. * Widmore diz que um dia Ben terá de escolher entre a sua filha, Alex, e a Ilha. * Widmore diz ainda que se a ilha quisesse matar Alex, o faria. * Penelope menciona que não tem relação com o seu pai. * Ben mente a Caesar sobre não conhecer Locke e acerca de Locke não ter estado no avião. * Charles Widmore monta a cavalo até aos Outros. * Ben culpa inicialmente Charles Widmore pela morte da sua filha mas acaba por culpar-se a si mesmo. * O telefone de Ben é preto e branco. * O engradado tem "AA823" escrito em sua lateral. * Ilana faz a Frank uma pergunta misteriosa que permite a ela nocauteá-lo. * Segundo Ben, a sua missão na Ilha é encontrar o Monstro para ser julgado. * Durante a sua aparição, Alex diz a Ben que sabe do seu plano para assassinar Locke novamente. Análise da História * Ben atira em Caesar. * Ben atira em Desmond e mantém Penny sob a mira da arma. * Alex fala a Ben para desistir de sua tentativa de matar John e seguir estritamente suas ordens. Referências Culturais of the monster and what appears to be an Anubis-like figure.]] * Hieróglifos: Dentro do templo, vários hieróglifos egípcios são vistos, a representação de Anúbis com o Monstro sendo a mais importante. In reference to this - Em pé ou sentado: Um braço abaixado a um lado, o outro largado para outro lado, palma para cima, significa chamar ou invocar. *''Our Mutual Friend. Desmond e Penny nomeiam seu veleiro igualmente ao livro. *'O Mágico de Oz' - Enquanto Locke estava guardando seus sapatos antes de voltar para a ilha principal ou seu "lar", ele os limpou batendo nos calcanhares juntos três vezes antes de colocá-los na sacola. *Flowers For Algernon'' de Daniel Keyes, Roots de Alex Haley Uncle Tom's Cabin de Harriet Beecher Stowe: todos esses livros estão na estante na frente da entrada todo túnel secreto na casa de Ben. Técnicas Literárias * Ilana e Bram capturam Frank; o seu destino é desconhecidos. * Ben não atira em Rousseau quando vê a sua filha, Alex. Mais tarde, ele não atira em Penny quando vê o seu filho, Charlie. * Ben disse a Sun que ela deveria ir para dentro porque ele não tinha controlo sobre o que sairia da selva. Enquanto esperava o Monstro do Fumo, aparece Locke. * Ben tenta convencer Caesar que Locke não estava no avião e que era nativo da Ilha, quando antes tenta convencer Locke de que ele não era um habitante da mesma. * Ben faz o seu discurso "Dead is dead", explicando que ele não acredita que as pessoas consigam ressuscitar após mortas, mesmo que na ilha. Mais tarde no episódio, ele ve a sua falecida filha, Alex. * Os pilares e as paredes do local do Monstro estão cobertas por muitos hieróglifos. Referências à Episódios * Os ferimentos de Ben antes de embarcar no voo Ajira 316 são explicados. * The appearance of Charlie Hume stops Ben from killing Penny, just as the appearance of a young boy stopped Sawyer from implementing one of his cons. * Dentro do Monstro, uma citação de Alex é escutada questionando seu pai sobre os os mercenários. * When Ben enters his house the risk board game is seen still lying on the table when Hurley and Sawyer were playing three years earlier. *Ben once again summons the monster. * Ben steals Alex from a woman he believed to be insane, just as he claimed. * Inside the monster, Ben sees an image of Alex and Keamy. * Charles Widmore is shown being exiled. * Ben remembers being healed within the Temple. * Ben tells Penny he needs to kill her because her father killed Alex. * Inside the monster, we see flashes of a character's past experiences. * The Monster proceeds to judge a character based on his actions. * Desmond and Penny's yacht is named Our Mutual Friend. Desmond wanted this book to be the last one he read before he dies. * Ben uses the same argument with Caesar against John Locke that Sayid used against him when Ben got caught by the Losties. * Ben fala a Rousseau que se ela ouvir os sussurros ela deve virar-se e correr na direção oposta. * When Lapidus returns to the Hydra island and confronts Ilana, she asks him a riddle as a sort of password, similar to the Snowman question . * Charles Widmore tells Ben "Just because you're living with them doesn't mean you can't be one of us". This is similar to Isabel telling Jack the meaning of his tattoo: "He walks amongst us, but he is not one of us". Questões não Respondidas *Como é que Ethan se tornou um dos Outros? *O que está no engradado? *Quem são Ilana e Bram e o que pretendem fazer? *Did Ben lie when he denied recalling the losties back in 1977? *Onde foi Locke quando saiu das Barracks? *Qual é a relação do the Monster com o Templo? *Qual é o significado da figura acima da grade no Templo? *Por que é que o Monstro exigiu que Ben seguisse Locke? *Como é que Locke sabia onde estava o Monstro? *What was Ben's true understanding of resurrection on the Island? **If what he claims was true, what was different about Locke that allowed him to be resurrected? *Qual é o significado da pergunta que Ilana fez a Frank? *O que é aquele ralo estranho embaixo da casa de Ben? Categoria:Centrado em Ben